


Why Sherlock Doesn't Take the Tube

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock might have some very valid gripes with the Tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bakerloo Line

“This is why I don’t take the Tube,” Sherlock winced.

John gave him an amused smile. “Why?”

“Wait for it.”

“For what?”

“Ssh! Here it comes!”

“This is a Bakerloo line train to Queen's Park.”

“I hear her voice in my nightmares, John.” John burst out laughing. "Wait. Why did she say Queen's Park? I thought you were dragging me to Stonebridge Park."

"Yeah. We have to change trains. Won't have to do it on the trip back. Don't ask me why."

"Change trains? How long is that going to take?"

"Couple of minutes?"

"Why aren't we in a cab?!" Before John could remind him, "Oh, God, there she goes again!"

"This is Warwick Avenue. Exit here for Little Venice. This is a Bakerloo line train to Queen's Park."

 

Some hours later.

 

"Stupid woman doesn't even know how to pronounce Marylebone," Sherlock groaned.

"Maybe you're the one who pronounces it wrong?"

"This is a Bakerloo line train to Elephant and Castle."

"Augh!"

"This is Baker Street. Exit here for Madame Tussaud's."

"And this is another reason I don't take the Tube. Look at all those bloody tourists!"

"Sherlock! Regent's Park might be less busy."

"No! I have a stop practically in front of my flat! Out of our way! Push, John, we're going to miss our stop!"

"This is a Bakerloo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rode the Bakerloo line for just four days in London, spending a lot of time around Baker Street, and the station announcer's voice is still stuck in my head. I can imagine how batty she'd drive Sherlock! Also, why do we have to transfer at Queen's Park for the same line?!


	2. Oyster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is easier for Sherlock to just get into a cab.

Sherlock and John were nearly at Baker Street Station when Sherlock stopped in front of Baker Street News and Convenience. "John, wait. I have to top up my Oyster."  
"Why do you use an Oyster?"  
"I am not giving TFL access to my credit card!"  
"Okay... Why then are you going in there?"  
"I. Need. To. Top. Up. My. Oyster."  
"But why not just do it at a ticket machine?"  
Sherlock sighed. "Because of what TFL did the last time I did that! Which is why I'm not using my credit card! I'm not going to spend another hour on the phone with the Oyster people sorting that out!"  
"As I remember, Mycroft's assistant sorted that out."  
"Well, she's got better things to do!"  
John did a double take. "Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said. But I still think you forgot to tap your card the second time."  
"I never got a prompt to tap the second time! Damn thieves just took my money and never gave me my credit. We'd be halfway to Westminster by now if you had just let me do this."  
"Go! I'm getting an ice cream while you do that."  
"Mint chocolate!"  
"Guess I'm buying you an ice cream while you do that." John shook his head. "I'll meet you at Baskin's!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any resemblance to actual events are entirely intentional.... Loved Oyster when it worked, not so much when it hijacked nearly £60 of my vacation funds and the folks at TFL were all, "What do you expect us to do about it?" Lovely folks, those TFL people! :)
> 
> Baskin's is, of course, Baskin Robbin's. It's right before the Baker Street Station Baker Street entrance when you're coming from the 220s and so it's totally my head canon now that this is where the guys satisfy their sweets cravings. :)


End file.
